No Vacancy
by fairywings81
Summary: After a phone call from their long lost mother, can the Roba Brothers allow her a second chance? Inc. history of the Roba family and sibling cuteness
1. The Call

**(A/** **n** **:Ah! A new Roba ** **fic** **! I love the smell of new Roba ** **fics** ** in the morning. J/** **k** **. Anyway,the Robas, other than their names,personalities and love ** **interets** ** are not mine. The character of Victoria is,as are the Roba parents,Carlton and Nora.) **

****

**Chapter One-The Call **

"Catch it, Andrew! Alright!" Christien Roba smiled at his six year old brother. "You're going to make a good baseball player som eday, Andy."

"I gonna play Soccer." Andy told him, running to his elder brother. "When's Tori coming?"

Christien looked at the clock on the fence. "Pretty soon, I guess. Do you have your lunch ready?" Victoria Ishtar, whom was also Christien's girlfriend was coming over to take the littles to the museum. He shook his head, remembering how it had all gotten started. Victoria had not been his elder brother Espa's favorite person. It had taken nearly a year and a half for him to trust her. Around that same time, Victoria had risked herself for the Robas. An old enemy had attempte d to hurt them, but Victoria wasn't having it. After that, Espa couldn 't hate her anymore. He became indifferent to her instead. A few months later, Victoria was "hired" to be a nanny for the littler Robas.

"I ready, Chrisien." It was EJ who called out to him now. "We going to the seum !"

"I heard! You two better be good for Victoria, and do whatever her older sister says. " Christien smiled, and picked the baby up. "Ugh....you're getting so heavy!"

"We promises!" Andy said, then his eyes lit up, hearing Tori's moped outside. "Hers here!" He ran out of the large backyard, and went to greet his favorite babysitter. Christien chuckled, following with EJ in his arms.

"Hey." Victoria smiled. "I see I have a welcomin g committee."

"Yeah...they've been on pins and needles all morning." Christien replied, reaching over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here. I have really got to study my lightening board for this play."

"Yeah.....I know." Victoria smiled knowingly. She and Christien had both joined a theater company for the summer, and the first play was difficult in all aspects. It was Grease, and even though she knew the movie word for word, and song for song, the stage p resentation was much more difficult. "I have a lot of practicing to do too." She scooped Andrew up now. "But! I have all afternoon to play."

"We going to the 'seum ?" Andy asked now, sensing that plans were about to be altered.

"Well....they had to close it down for the day. There was collapse on the third floor, so..." Victoria sighed, seeing the disappointment. "But don't worry! We can have lots of fun right here. With all this stuff Seto Kaiba bought you guys, there's no way you can be bored with it all already!"

"That's right." Christien looked at Victoria, wondering if her sister had been involved in the collapse. He couldn't remember what floor her sister's department was on. When the littles tore off to the backyard, he led the girl inside. "Is Ishizu all right?"

"Thankfully, she was off yesterday." She sighed in relief, and began to prepare the littles' afternoon snacks. "Did Espa buy the bananas?"

"In the refrigerator downstairs. I'll go get them." Christien went to do so.

Victoria walked to the back door, and checked on EJ and Andy. The two younger Robas were playing in the tree house the four had built a few months ago. "You two be careful, Andy!"

"We wills!" Andy helped EJ up the ladder, and grinned at Victoria. "You gonna play?"

"Soon as snack time is over." Victoria told him, turning to get the blender out. She was making a strawberry banana s moothie for her and the boys. "Chris, do you guys have soy milk?" She went to the basement stairs. She had recently become a vegetarian, following in her older siblings' footsteps.

"Uh.....I think we do...." A minute later, he emerged with his arms full. "Can you take something for me?"

"Oh! Sure!" Victoria took the bananas, and the carton of ice cream. "This is non-dairy? Espa didn't have to do that for me..."

"It's okay. Jonathan bought for himself too. He's going vegetarian because he and Mokuba heard a report that red meat is really bad for you. They both are."

"I see..." Victoria smiled in amusement. "You guys are nuts, you know..."

"Hey, they're nuts. I'm probably the most sane person in this house." Chris smirked, then ran into the hall to get the phone as it began to ring. "That'll be Espa!"

"Probably..." Victoria muttered to his back. Even though Espa had given her the job she'd desperately wanted, she knew it would be a long time before Espa completely trusted her with no strings. She began to mash the bananas into the blender, then adde d the regular milk. She would make the boys their drinks first. In the hallway, Christien was as white as a ghost. "W-who did you say you were?"

"I'm Marcia Roba. Is this Espa?" The woman on the other end wanted to know.

"Th-this is Christien....he's not available right now." No way would he tell anyone his brother wasn't home.

"I see. Well, would you tell him I called? I want to talk to you boys." There was a click, and Christien was left to listen to th e dial tone for a few minutes before he hung up. After a minute, he returned the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Victoria wanted to know. She'd picked up on his distress.

"My mother." Chris replied very quietly. He leaned against the wall, deep in thought. "Why would she be calling after all these y ears?"

Victoria just listened to him mutter, not feeling right about commenting. She mixed up the boys' smoothies, then poured them into individual sippie cups. "I don't know, Chris..." She finally replied sympathetically. "What did she say?"

"Not a lot. She wanted to speak to Espa." Christien took his drink from Victoria, smiling lightly. "Don't worry abou t it, Victoria. It's not a big deal, really. "

"Tori, is our snackie done?" EJ had come in with Andrew.

"Yep! It sure is." She handed the kids their drinks, trying not to sound as stressed as she felt. She felt so bad for the Robas already, and now this was happening. Well, she would stick with Christien, just like he'd done for her. "They're banana smoothies."

"Yummy!" Andy went into the living room, his baby brother following. They turned on the TV to watch some cartoon Victoria wasn't quite familiar with.

"Are you going to be okay, Chris?"

"Sure." Christien smiled brightly. It was the same smile that melted Victoria every time. "We Robas have been through the mill. This is just icing to us now." Secretly, he worried about Espa's reaction. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"I had planned on it.." Tori sm iled. "I was planning on making dinner, actually, but..."

"It's okay. Jonathan'll be home in a few hours, then we can make dinner together, all three of us."

"Sounds good." Tori mixed up her smoothie now, but she wasn't in the mood for it now. She was worried about her precious Robas, and what was going to happen when Espa found out about the call. She was glad she'd be there for Christien. "Well, to better days!" She and Christien clinked glasses, and went into the dining room to work on their play.


	2. Espa's Choice

**Chapter Two- Espa's Choice**

That night, Jonathan and Victoria enjoyed vegetable burgers, while the rest of the Roba clan ate ground beef burgers. Espa got home earlier than they expected, but that was okay. They were ready for him. He smiled fondly at his siblings, then nodded to Victoria. "How did your day go?"

"It went well, considering we had to stay here." She explained about the collapsed floor. "Luckily, my dear sister wasn't working. They said it will probably take a good three weeks in order to get it fixed."

"Oh wow..." Espa shook his head. "Well, you know you're more than welcome to take them to the square and to the zoo. I just need to know in advance."

"I know." She handed him a cheeseburger. "Here you go. Right off the grill."

"Oh this is going to taste so good. I didn't get to have a break today. We were too busy." Espa sat between Andrew and EJ. He looked over at Christien and Jonathan now. "How were your days, guys?"

"Eventful. Mokuba and I went to Kaibaland, then Nikki and I got into a bad argument. She claims I haven't bought her anything in two months, but it's not true."

"Why should you have to buy her anything? A relationship isn't formed from gifts. It's formed from each person's like for the other." Christien told him wisely. "Right,Tori?"

"Yeah........" Victoria didn't really like discussing their relationship in front of Espa. They both knew that their siblings weren't entirely too thrilled about how serious the relationship had become so fast.

Christien smiled at her now, and leaned over to her ear. "He's not going to bite, you know..."

Tori giggled. "I know." She took a sip of her flavored water. Jon had brought it home for her, saying it was from Duke. Despite the pitfalls of last year, when Duke had tricked her into leaving Marik and his siblings, and inadvertently gotten her thrown out of their family, Tori had remained good friends with him.

"Any calls today, Victoria?" Espa asked her now.

"Just one." She glanced at Christien. "But Christien answered it, not me."

"Chris?" Espa looked over at his quiet brother now, expecting an explanation.

"Mom called." He said softly.

"WHAT?!" Espa's eyebrows narrowed. "What did she say? How did she get this number?!" Espa was worried. They had changed numbers and districts since their parents left. In fact, because of where they lived now, their area code was completely different. There was no way his mother could've gotten their number. Espa glanced at Christien, and noticed he was breathing heavy and staring at his plate unfocused. "Chris?" Espa looked at Victoria, wondering if the girl knew anything. "Do you know anything about the call?"

"No....I'm sorry, I don't..." She put a hand on Christien's shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to Espa alone...I'll go clean up."

"I got it." Jonathan jumped up before Victoria could protest. He gave a look, then mouthed. "Christien wants you here, with him." He began to clear the table off then. After a bit, he took the littles to be cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Espa had moved to Christien's other side. "What did she say to you? How did she sound?" He spoke softly, trying to be sensitive to how Christien could be feeling. He was berating his psychic gift for not foreseeing this major event in their lives.

"S-she didn't even wanna talk to me. She asked for you." Christien bit his bottom lip, not wanting to show his weaker side to Victoria. He felt his best friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did she leave a number?" Espa wanted to know. He was furious. It was one thing to call, but to act like he was the only child important to her was where the psychic drew the line.

"Yeah....it's on the caller ID. May I be excused, Espa? I need to walk Victoria home."

"She rode her moped....go ahead." Espa changed his mind about holding him there any longer. He figured he needed to get away and unwind. "Call me if you're going to be out past dark, okay?"

"I will." Christien helped Victoria up, clenching his teeth. "Let's go, Tori." The two left, and he looked up at her. "I don't want you worrying about any of this."

"It's too late. Curiosity's already got me. " Victoria told him. She said no more that night though. Christien was grateful. He didn't think it would've been right for her to snoop at that time.

At home, Espa took the number down, and put it on the table. He glanced at it as he did some touch up cleaning. Jonathan had taken their younger brothers out to get ice cream with Mokuba. At least none of them would be home if he did decide to call. He put Andy's play shoes in his room, and then went back downstairs. He hated to admit, but there really wasn't a lot of cleaning for him to do. Christien, Tori and his youngest siblings had done a very good job. The house was immaculate. He walked back into the dining room, and looked at the number again. _I know I'm going to regret this, but....I have to know. _ Espa sighed, and picked up the phone. He began to dial the number. He got an answering machine. He scowled, but left their number as well as his pager number, in case he was at work. Inside, he hoped she didn't call back, but he knew with his luck, she probably would. He just hoped Victoria wasn't the one who answered. As much like family she was, he didn't think it would be right for her to get involved in this.

Before long, his brothers came hom e. Each seemed to be lost in their own worlds, and the little ones just wanted their pre-bedtime story. So, he told it to them, and was comforted a little by their careless way of life. He desperately wished he could remember a time when he'd been so carefree. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He'd always been taking care of them, even when his mother was still around. _I won't let her back into their lives! I can't. She's got no right to them. The state gave me custody, not her. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let this child neglector in to hurt Andy and EJ. They barely reme_ _mber her as it is._

"You 'kay , Brover?" It was EJ, who'd been patting his elder brother's arm to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah....of course." He smiled at EJ, hugging him close. "I'm just thinking about what to do for Jonathan's birthday next month. What do you think we should do?"

"A party!" EJ exclaimed, with a giggle. "Jonfin likes parties, right?"

"Shh! Yes, but if you talk too loud, he'll hear you." Espa picked him up. "I think we'll talk about this tomorrow, after Jon goes to Mokuba's. How does that sound?"

"Is Toria coming tomorrows?" Andy interrupted. "I wanna show her my splinter."

"Eww, Andy. I'm sure Victoria won't want to look at that. I'll take it out in the morning before I go to work." Espa told him, scrunching up his nose. He hated blood, even his siblings'. "Okay, you two. Let's go say goodnight to Jon and Christien. Big Brother's really tired tonight." So, the three said goodnight to Jon and Christien, before Espa put the two little ones in their room. Even though there was more than enough rooms in the house Kaiba had built for them, Andy hadn't wanted EJ to leave him. So, the two smallest Robas still shared a roo m, and Chris and Jon each had two rooms. Jon's second room was a laboratory of inventions and contraptions yet to be made. Christien's was a guest room for Victoria whenever she felt inclined to stay with them overnight. Otherwise, he used it for his dueling matches and other things. Espa retired to his own room next, sighing in frustration. Nothing ever stayed good enough for his brothers long. That's all h e wanted. Just for one year to go by when things would go right.


	3. Emergency Exit

**Chapter Three-Emergency Exit**

The next afternoon after rehearsal, Victoria offered to go and baby sit while Jon and Christien worked a little longer at the theater. She arrived just as Espa was leaving. "Sorry I'm running a little late. They held us over."

"It's all right...." The eldest Roba still looked frazzled from the night before. "If the phone rings, don't answer it. It might be her again."

"Yes, Espa." The young Ishtar nodded. "How are Andrew and EJ today?" "Andrew's got a little cold developing, so I'm trying to keep them apart as much as possible. If his temperature gets any higher than it is now, call me at work."

"I can take him to the doctor, Espa. I have all his records and everything, remember?"

"I know, but I'd rather you didn't have to go through all that. Anyway, I hope your day is a little better than it was yesterday." He smiled kindly at her now. "Listen.....don't let our problems worry you too much. I know how much you worry about us. It's not really a big deal."

"Espa, I don't worry because I have to, I worry because I care about you guys, you know? I may be going out with Christien, but I care for all of you Robas a lot. "

"So I heard..." He touched her shoulder now. "Just stay out of this one, okay? Promise me."

Victoria knew she couldn't promise, but she did it anyway. "I promise, Espa. I won't meddle." _But I really wish you'd all tell me what's going on, and why she left to begin with! _

"Alright then. I should be home around eight o'clock. Do you know when Christien and Jonathan are expected to be back?"

"Well, Jonathan's over at the Kaibas' for the night he said, but Christien's going to be home in a few hours. We were going to take them to the zoo, but if Andrew's sick..."

"Tell Christien to order in some pizzas on me."

"I will. You'd better go, or you'll miss your bus, Espa." Tori smiled gently at him. "I got everything under control here." Espa nodded, then left, heading for the bus stop. Victoria turned and went into the house. She locked the front door, and walked into the living room. "Hey, Ej."

"Towia!" Ej ran into her arms. "Andsy sicks again."

"I heard." She picked him up. "Have you had your snack yet?"

"I wants grahams..." Ej told her. "Pwease?"

"Sure." She carried him into the kitchen, and set him in his booster seat. After handing him his grahams, she went into Andy's room to check on the poor boy. "Hey,Andy..how are you feeling?"

"Where's my brothers?" Andy replied with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Andy. They all had to go to work. I'll stay with you though, okay?"

"I wants Espa!!" He threw a toy at her. Luckily, it was a plush cat.

"Andrew! That's not called for." Victoria reprimanded, only to get hit with another plush animal. "That's it. I'm calling Espa." She stalked out to the hall phone, and picked it up. She put the phone to her ear, and was greeted with Marcia Roba's voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Victoria, who is this?"

"This is Marcia Roba. What are you doing in my son's house?"

"I'm...I'm his nanny.." Victoria felt her hair stand up on her neck. Something felt strange with this woman. "He's not home right now..."

"I see..." There was a long pause, then: "How long have you known my sons? Are they doing all right?"

"Of course they are. They'd be doing a hell of a lot better if their mother hadn't abandoned them!" Victoria found the strength to voice her thoughts.

"Watch it, Vicki. I had my reasons. And if he can afford a nanny, Espa's doing a hell o f a lot better than I thought."

"It's Victoria. And what do you mean by that?"

"None of your business, Child. I want to talk to Andrew."

"He's not feeling well, and I was told not to let them talk to you." Victoria replied, her hands shaking. Why was she talking to this woman? What would that help? "I have to go now." "I'm coming over." There was a click, and then the dial tone. Victoria slammed the receiver down.

"Andy, come here, quickl y!" The five-year-old did as he was told. "We have to leave."

"But I sick..." Andrew was sucking his thumb. This was a known sign that he was definitely sick. "What wrong, Tori?"

"We just have to leave the house." Victoria led him into his room again. "Go and put something warm on. Hurry." She ran out into the kitchen. Ej was making his usual mess. "Oh Ej....." She shook her head, and pulled him out of a pile of sugar. "Come on, Ej. We're going over to Rex's." It occurred to her that she definitely needed to call Marik and then Christien. Since Ej wasn't going to get any less messy over at Rex's, she left him in what he has on. "Let's go find your wagon, okay?" She let him loose in the backyard to do that, while she paged Christien, who was borrowing Espa's p ager for the day. "Come on, Chris..." She paced with the phone in her hands, jumping when it rang. "Robas' residence."

"Tori? What's the matter?" Christien asked. He sounded like he was at a party.

"We've a big problem. Meet me at Rex Raptor's house in thirty minutes. I'm calling a cab."

"Slow down. What happened?" Christien asked softly. He'd never heard Victoria so frazzled.

"Your mom called back. I didn't mean to answer the phone,but I picked up because Andy wante d to talk to Espa. And when I went to dial, she was on the line. Your ringer must've been turned off."

"Oh...well, Jon and I will meet you at Rex's. Don't forget to leave a note for Espa." He hung up, and looked around for his brother. "Jon!" He found him in the costume room, getting fitted. "You're going to have to do this later. Victoria's had an emergency, and we need to get to Rex's immediately."

"Uh oh." He climbed out of the leather pants, and nodded. "Let's go." The two Robas hopped on their bikes outside the theate r, and headed over to Rex's.

At the same time, Tori lifted Andy and Ej into their wagon, which she'd harnessed to the back of her moped. "Hold on guys."

"We wills!" Ej thought this was a great game they were playing. Andy was coughing horribly.

"Don't wanna go..." The five-year-old whined.

"We have to,Ands. Come on." Victoria kicked her moped on, and they took off, also heading for Rex's. _I'll have to call Espa when we get there. There's no telling how much time we would've had before Marcia Roba got there. _


	4. Arguments and Memories

**Chapter Four-Arguments and Memories**

"You're kidding!" Jonathan was sitting beside Victoria on Rex's patio. "She actually wanted to come over?"

"Y-yeah...I didn't know what to do. I was afraid she'd try to take your brothers. That's why I left."

"Well, I hate to admit it, but that was good thinking on your part." Espa told her. He had come over an hour after Victoria had called him. "Once again, you came through for us."

"Yeah......I guess I did." She looked over at Christien, worriedly. "Christien? Are you okay?"

"We had a chance to let her explain, and we didn't let her. Why?" He looked at his brother Espa.

"Victoria only did what she thought was best, Christien. She wanted to make sure no harm came to our brothers." Espa was surprised that Christien was upset by Victoria's actions. It wasn't like him.

"I....I know you want to meet her, Christien, but...it shouldn't happen when Espa's not around." Victoria spoke softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "For all you know....it could be an imposter pretending to be your mother."

"But what if it's not?!" Chris demanded now. "Do you realize how unfair this is to me and the littles? Sure Espa and Jon have the memory of what she was like, but what about me,Andy and Ej? Why can't we have the memories too?!"

Victoria bit her lower lip. "I don't what to tell you, Chris...I'm sorry....." She stood up, heading for the back door. "I should probably go now."

"Wait,Victoria! Don't leave....." Jonathan stood up too, giving Christien a Look.

"No. This is Roba business. I don't belong in the middle of it." She went inside now, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry for everything." She walked into the living room, and said goodbye to Ej and Andrew. "S-see you guys later, okay? Be good."

"Why crying,Towia?" Ej asked softly, reaching a little hand up to wipe her eyes.

"Your brother hurt me...I need to go now, okay, Ej? I'll see y ou later. Feel better Andy."

"I will.."

Andy stared after his favorite sitter, then got up, going out into the back patio. "You maked her cry!" He pouted at Christien. "You're a bad friend."

"Oh shut up,Andrew." Christien replied testily. In truth, he did feel bad for hurting Victoria like that. And now that even Andrew knew that Victoria was in tears, it made him feel worse. He stood up, pacing the patio. _But seriously! How does she know what I'm feeling? She's always had a mother to look out for her! There's no way she can relate!_

"You were wrong to yell at her like that, Chris." Espa said quietly. "She was only trying to protect us."

"I know that. It's just.....I don't know. I just really want to meet her." Christien replied. "I want to know what happened that made her leave." He looked at Espa. "You know, don't you?"

"If I knew, I would've tried to fix it. But even I was baffled when she walked out." _Baffled is understatement. I was furious with her. I guess after all these years, I still am._ "You should go over and apologize to Victoria later."

"I will." Christien vowed. "I most definitely will."

Later that night, Christien sat in his room with Jonathan, listening to Espa on the phone. The woman called Marcia had indeed come to visit, only to find the house deserted. Espa had called her back on the caller Id number left from that morning. Now they were arguing. He and Jonathan were in his room, since it was closest to Espa's. "Do you think he'll cave and let her come visit?"

"I don't know..." Jon was shivering. He could still remember the morning he'd woken up to find his mother gone, and Espa attempting to make breakfast for everyone and feed Ej at the same time. "It would serve her right if he refused though, you know?"

"I don't know.......I'm mad because I barely remember her, and at the same time, I want to know her." Chris sighed deeply. "I'm confused."

"I know how that is." Jon put a hand on Christien's shoulder. "I remember that for a while, Espa used to tell you that she'd gone to the store to buy us toys." _That lasted until he was about nine...then Espa had to tell him the truth. He'd only cried for a little while._

"I remember that......." Chris replied smiling a little. "Espa hadn't wanted to tell me, but after I overheard him on the phone with Atamire for the first time, he had to tell me." He sighed deeply, as he heard t he phone clink back on it's receiver. A few minutes later, Espa opened their door. He looked oddly older than he shoul d.

"Well, she's coming to visit tomorrow night. But I told her it was to be brief, and that Andy and Ej would not be here."

"Why can't they be here?" Christien wanted to know. "She's their mother too..."

"Because I have no intention of seeing them cry after she leaves." Espa replied with a sigh.

"Work for me..." Jonathan told him. "But I hope you made it for around eight thirty."

"Why?" Espa asked, but then he nodded. "Right. Your rehearsal. I made it for nine o'clock. Joey's going to keep the littles over night for me."

"Great." Christien was ecstatic. Finally, he'd get to meet the woman that was his mother. He couldn't wait! "I want to call Victoria. Is that all right?"

"It's after ten. I don't think they'd like that too much. Call her in the morning." Espa advised. "Now you two get into bed. I heard your day at the theater tomorrow is crazy."

"It is." Christien confirmed. He hugged his two brothers good night before they left. He settled into his bed, but he knew he'd never get to sleep now. _She's _ _actuall_ _y coming here, to our new house! Wait until she sees how we've survived on our own all this time! _


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter Five-The Meeting**

Marcia Roba wasn't a particularly pretty woman. She had long, sea foam colored hair, and the same brown eyes as her sons. She wore gypsy style clothing, and lots of necklaces. When she'd finally gotten a hold of her eldest son Espa, she felt relieved to know that all five of her sons were alive and well, and that they'd made lives for themselves without their parents. However, she hadn't counted on the cold reception Espa had given her. When she finally convinced him to let her come and talk to him, he informed her it would not be for more than thirty minutes and that only her three eldest sons would be present. He'd also warned her to tread cautiously with her words, and intentions. He wasn't willing to let them get hurt again.

Now she stood outside the address he had provided, gaping. The house was simply huge. _This isn_ _'t the house I was at yesterday.....whoa! _ It seemed to her she was standing outside a mansion! Had Espa somehow won the lottery? She glanced at her watch, and saw that it was nine o'clock on the dot. She got out, and locked her door, before heading up the walk to knock on the door.

Christien was pacing with Victoria at his side. At his request, Espa had agreed to let the girl be present when the woman that was his mother came over. "What if she hates us?"

"I doubt it. No mother could ever hate their child." Victoria told him. "Sit down. You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry." Chris sat. "I don't know how this is going to go....I asked Espa he'd had any foresight, and he said no. But I think he's hiding something. Jon too."

"Why didn't you just try reading them then?" Victoria wanted to know. To her, their use of their psychic gifts on a regular basis was old news, and she figured this would've been one of those times when Christien would break the set Roba rules about using them on each other.

"Because it's against the rules." Christien informed her, as he often did. "Anyway...I've got my own sensors on high alert."

Victoria smiled, and hugged him. "I'm sure everything will be fine." She told him, as a knock came on the door.

"Well, we're about to find out." Christien said softly. There was a pit in his stomach. He was only a little comforted when Victoria took his hand in hers. "Let's go..." He led the way into the living room, and the young couple sat down on the couch beside Jonathan.

"You okay, Little Brother?" Jonathan asked softly. He looked a little shaken himself. He was actually a little jealous that his own girlfriend,Nikki, hadn't been able to come over to support him like Victoria did.

"I'll be all right." Christien replied just as softly. Espa came into the room now with whom he gathered was his mother. He squeezed Victoria's hand tightly now,his eyes bright with curiosity.

Marcia sat down in the chair across from the couch, while Espa kept standing. "Hi guys..." She watched her two younger son's faces change from awe to disbelief, then anger.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan demanded after a minute. "You left us alone for five years and expect to be allowed to come back without hesitation?! Is that it?"

"Jon....." Christien shifted a little. He was a little upset too, of course, but he thought his elder brothers at least owed it to her to explain her actions.

"I came back so I could see you...." Marcia replied softly. "I.....was sick, Jon. Mentally, you know? If I hadn't left, they would've taken all of you away, and then you would've never been together again."

"That's the lousiest excuse I ever heard!! Plenty of parents have raised their children when they were mentally sick! It's called getting help! Where have you been all these years?!" Jonathan about screamed. "Do you have any idea how you've hurt us?!"

"I'm sure it was lot more than I intended..." Marcia began, but then she stopped. "I'm really sorry...."

"Where were you all this time, "Mom"?" Espa asked now. He spoke with a quiet anger that reminded the woman of her late husband the day Lyle had thrown them out of the carnival.

"I was living in LA with some friends. See, here,I wouldn't have been able to afford the help, so I went to visit your great uncle Benjamin. He's psychiatrist. It was only after I was completely better that I remembered you. Then......." She stopped, sighing. "I got married."

"Married?!" Christien, Jon and Espa exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean, married?!" Espa demanded. "You had five children on their own, one of which had to quit school to raise the other four, and you went off and got married?! How can you even dare to be in this house!! Get out!"

"Espa, wait! It's not what you think!" Marcia stood up now, moving to put a hand on her son's shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"Get out of my house, right now!"

Christien was shaking. "Espa, no! Let her explain, please!!"

Victoria held him comfortingly, tears in her own eyes as well.

Marcia looked from Espa, who'd gotten really quiet, to her middle son,Christien. "It's all right, Christien. I'll call later when everything's calmed down. I can see this was a mistake to come here." She gave Espa a glare, before walking herself out.

"How could you not let her explain?!" Christien jumped up now, glaring at Espa. "Maybe this guy she married was going to help us!!"

"Christien, please." Espa replied even quieter. "Just....leave me for a time, all righ t?"

"Oh I'll leave all righ t !" Christien huffed running upstairs.

Victoria watched him go, then stood up. "I think I'll go home now...."

"That's probably a good idea..." Jon replied in a subdued voice.

"Let Christien know he can call me any time he wants. I'll just let the Ishtars know the phone might ring at any time tonight." Victoria sighed, shaking her head. "Do you need me tomorrow, Espa?"

"Possibly. I have one of them call you." The eldest Roba was pacing in the dining room area. "Thanks for everything you're doing, Victoria. It's been a tremendous help."

"Anything for the Robas." Victoria replied, and left without another word.

Up in his room, Christien was packing his Egypt bag with supplies. He would show Espa. He'd run away to his and Victoria's favorite spot. Espa didn't know where the Egpyt Lot was. That was a secret he wasn't willing to give up. After a minute, he climbed down his hand-made rope ladder, and ran off into the night.


	6. Off to a Carnival

Chapter Six-Off to a Carnival

Christien stood for ages outside of Victoria's window, contemplating his choices. He didn't want to go on his search alone. He knew Victoria would more than likely want to go if he asked. But he also remembered another occasion when they had run away before, and it had almost cost them their friendship. He couldn't think of anything more horrible than losing Victoria. But if I don't ask her,and she goes to look for me, she'll worry! With that in mind, Christien flicked pebbles at Tori's window, until the raven haired girl opened it, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Victoria's voice was full of concern.

"I want to talk to you. Can you come away with me for a little while?" He looked up at her, pleading silently. He knew she had semi-psychic vibes, but he was afraid to give it a shot,since she was still getting used to theirs.

"Of course I will come." She looked away from him for a moment, before appearing in the window again. "Meet me in Egypt in half an hour. I have to eat dinner with my siblings."

"Right." Christien disappeared into the hedge he'd been propped in.

"Have you talked to Christien lately?" Marik asked Victoria, as he helped himself to more salad.

"Well,yeah......I have to meet him in Egypt in thirty minutes."

"I see. Are you guys going to play another episode?" Ishizu asked.

"Well, I'm not sure..." She wasn't lying. Christien was acting strange, and that made her wonder. "Probably." It was a safe answer.

"Oh. Just be home before it gets too dark, alright?"

"I will." Victoria washed her plate off, and on instinct, went upstairs to get her pack. If Christien was planning to go away, she'd definitely go with him. "I'll be home soon." She said to her brothers and sister, and to her cat, before leaving.

"Be safe." Marik told her. He had the feeling there was going to be more going on than a mere episode of their game.

"I will be." Victoria assured him, before walking out the door.

As she walked to the lot, she wondered how everything had ended after she'd left. Christien seemed unusually edgy. As she walked in, she saw him kick at the dirt. "Christien?"

"Hey...I thought you weren't going to come...." He looked up at her. "Victoria, I want to get out of this place. I want to know where we came from."

"Why don't you just ask Espa then?" Victoria asked, sitting beside him on the fountain in the center of the lot.

"Because Espa wouldn't tell me. He never tells us anything about the past. I wish I knew a lot more than I do."

Victoria sighed. "Where do you want to go?" She knew she'd probably be dragged into it, as was always the case with Christien.

"I want to go to Sykesville. That's where the nearest one is." Christien told her.

"Nearest what?" Victoria wanted to know. Her voice was shaking a little.

"Carnival. I want to know about our origins." Christien stood up. "I got us train tickets. We should probably get going."

"I can't." Victoria told him. She saw the surprise in his eyes.

"You have to!" He ordered. Christien was using suggestion on her, a skill he learned quite useful to get what he wants. "You know you want to."

"But Chris!" Victoria felt her mind numbing a little. "I c-can't.......Marik......"

"Will understand. Come with me,Victoria. You'll love it." He took her hand,beginning to drag her towards the back exit to the lot they'd made.

With a sigh, Victoria gave in. "Alright......." She hated saying no to him ever.

"I promise you won't regret this." The middle Roba smiled. "I love you, Victoria. Do you think I'd ever do anything that would hurt you?"

"No......." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Tori. We're going to have a blast, just you and me, without Espa to stop us."

She smiled now. Come to think of it, she was tired of the elder siblings playing twenty questions every time she and Christien went out. "Right! No sibling interference."

Christien put a hand on her shoulder. "See? Everything's going to be fine." And at least I'll have someone with me to discover my past with. Someone who I know will appreciate it all. He smiles, as they approach the train station. "Well, here goes nothing...."


	7. The Beginning

**Chapter Seven- The Beginning**

Espa sat with Jonathan after Christien had left. He was really upset by how things had turned out during that meeting. More over, he was upset by the news he'd received from their mother. _A mental illness? How is that possible? She's sounded so perfectly sane the night she'd left. And now I'm going to be blamed for keeping her way because I was so heartless...._ Espa sighed deeply.

"Espa?" Jonathan looked up at him. "Where did we come from? I know you said we were from a carnival, but how come we're not there now?"

"Mom and Dad left." Espa replied quietly, his eyes closed tightly. "It's time I told you the truth, Jon. About everything that happened back then."

"Really?" Jon sat up now, brightening a little.

"Really. Let me just go check on the littles. " Espa went upstairs. Once he was out of Jon's line of sight, he leaned against the wall. _I swore they'd never know the truth about the night Mom and Dad were tossed out of Pryce's. It would upset them, just like it had upset me that night. But now that she's around, I need to tell Jonathan._ Now he went into the room Andrew and Ej shared. "Good." He pulled Andy's blanket up around his little brother, before turning off their night light, and going back downstairs. "Jonathan, what I'm about to tell you won't be easy for me to do...so please be patient with it."

"Okay, Big Brother...." Jonathan studied his elder brother. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I don't, but it's not going to do any good to hide the truth anymore." Espa replied, settling on the couch. "Should I begin?"

"Yeah......" Jonathan settled beside him, leaning on his arm. His elder brother smiled a little, putting an arm around him, so they could snuggle.

"Alright. I'll begin."

* * *

_5 years before_

"Espa, why are Mom and Dad arguing with Mr. Pryce?" Jonathan looked up at his wiser elder brother, who seemed to be far away again. He recognized this as a sign that Espa was tuning in with his sixth sense. For as long as Jonathan could remember,Espa, his father,and their mother had all shared a special bond. They were psychic. He was certain he was too, but his powers weren't as developed as Espa's. The Robas had been with the carnival for as long as they could remember. Espa, Jon and Christien, their youngest brother, had all been born there. "Espa?"

"Yeah?" Espa finally came out of his daydream, and looked down at Jon.

"Are we in trouble?" His brother looked concerned, and Espa tried to smile.

"No. We're not in trouble. Mom and Dad are just trying to have their contracts revised." He stood up now, taking little Christien's hand. "Let's go get some cotton candy, okay? Mom and Dad gave us the day to ourselves."

"Okay, Espa." Jonathan picked up his deck of "tarot" cards, which were merely playing cards that Hudson, the ringmaster had given him. "Can you read my fourtune again?"

"Maybe later. My sixth sense needs a rest." And it did too. It was still very exhausted from the night before, when he'd tried to help his father fight off someone who'd been trying to hurt Christien. That's what was really going on. Lyle Pryce, the carnie owner was questioning the Roba parents about last night's incident. _I couldn't tell Jon that. He'd slept through the entire thing! Besides, why make the littles worry? Everything's going to be alright in the end. Dad always makes things alright._ "Let's go see if Madame Leota will read our fourtunes!" He grinned, watching Jonathan run up ahead of him.

"Cotton Candy." Christien looked up at Espa. "You promised."

"I know. Let me just make sure Jon's not going to get himself in trouble. " He led Christien up the path to Leota's trailer,and watched, as the middle-aged woman smiled at Jon's amazement when she read him perfectly. "Excuse me,Madame Leota. Is he going to be a bother?"

"Oh not at all, Espa." The woman smiled at the boy. "You boys are never a bother here. You know that."

"I want my fortune read too,Big Brother." Christien said softly. The seven-year-old rarely spoke. He was more of a thinker, which made Espa think that, like him, Christien was a powerful psychic, even if his gifts had yet to present themselves.

"Well ,then, step right in!" Leota told the little boy. She smiled when Christien sat down beside Jonathan. "Now then.....how old are you now? Twenty?" She chuckled when Christien shook his head vigorously, holding up seven fingers. "Seven! Ah, a most lucky age to be!"

Espa laughed, despite his unease about their current situation. He waited for Leota to finish her reading, then took his brothers over to the cotton candy stand. "Two small cotton candies, and one large." He told Bobby.

"On your own today, I see." The man smiled fondly. "They're erecting the new ferris wheel tonight,if you're interested. " He handed the boys their candy. "No charge for the Robas today." He added, when Espa offered to pay for them. "It's on me." That was how most of the carnie folk treated the Roba children. They never had to pay for the games, rides or food they consumed.

"Thanks, Bobby. We might try the wheel, but right now, it's chow time." Espa led the younger boys back to their trailer, and they all sat on the swing set they owned.

* * *

They were about finished when Julius Roba, their father, stormed over to the trailer, followed by their quiet mother. "Julius! We can't be so irrational. Where are we going to go?"

"How the hell should I know?! That man is so unreasonable! He never sees what She does! Only what he wants to see. God forbid his precious diva do anything wrong!"

"But if we leave, we'll have nothing! Here, we have everything we need! The boys are happy here, we can't just uproot them!" The couple went into the trailer, leaving their sons to stare at the closed door in shock.

"We're leaving?!" Jonathan looked at Espa. "Big Brother, why would Mr. Pryce want us to leave?"  
"I don't know, Jonathan." Espa lied. But he knew who his parents had meant when they'd said "She". Lorelai Butler, the carnival queen, whom no one aside from Lyle Pryce liked. "Mom won't let us have to leave." He added to Jon,reassuring himself as much as his brothers.

"Espa. Come help your mother pack,please. " Julius' voice was caught in his throat.

"Dad, why do we have to go?! I want to stay here with Carlton and Nora." They were Espa's only friends, and had been for his whole life.

"I'm sorry, son. It's not going to happen. I'll explain it to you when you're older." Julius left to do his last day of work ever. His three sons scurried into the trailer to find out what had happened.

Marcia, their mother said not a word. Just pointed to things for Espa to pack. She was pregnant again, and that was why she was so nervous. "I only hope we will not be homeless long..." Espa only sighed, and did as he was told. His younger brothers cried silently in a corner. It wasn't in the Robas' nature to cry, but this was too unbearable to think about. He left a while later to say his last goodbyes to Carlton and Nora.


	8. At the Carnival

**Chapter Eight-At the Carnival**

"Wow.....this place is bigger than I thought..." Christien gripped Tori's hand gently.

"Yeah......I guess it is..." Victoria was astounded by the size. "It's almost like a fair..."

"Yeah......" Christien led her into the gates, and they continued to gaze around in disbelief. "I think it's gotten bigger since I was here....I remember some of this stuff,but not all of it..."

"Welcome to Pryce's Carnival of Wonders." A young girl who looked to be about Espa's age greeted them.

"Thank you...." Christien replied softly. He recognized her too, but he wasn't sure why. "Actually.....is the manager around? My sister and me are looking for work.."

"Someone looking for me,Nora?" A tall boy with jet black hair and wire rimmed sunglasses came over, curious."

"Yeah. These two are looking for work. I'm sure we can find something for them, right?"

Carlton studied the two briefly, then nodded. "Give me a day or two,and I'm sure I'll have something...."_God,that boy looks so much like......Espa...it can't be......maybe he's related to him though...."_I have a trailer you can stay in though."

"That would be great...." Victoria replied, her hair standing on end. It seemed to her that Carlton had recognized Christien. "It's going to rain soon."

"Shh! Not so loud. The minute people get it in their heads that it's going to rain,it usually does!" Nora giggled. "Come on, I'll show you the trailer."

Victoria looked at Christien, whispering,"Are you okay?"

Christien nodded. "Yeah......this place looks so familiar,but I don't know why..."

"Maybe you guys were here after all..." Victoria said, as Nora stopped them in front of a large trailer.

"This trailer once housed one of our most popular acts in the carnival." Nora's voice caught in her throat,and she had to clear it. "The Astounding Robas. It has been years since anyone's used this place. Everything should be working though." She handed the keys to Christien. "Welcome home, you two. Oh.....and if you need anything,just ask someone. They're all able to help you."

"Thanks,Nora.....we will." Victoria led the way into the trailer after Christien got it unlocked. "Wow......"

"The "Astounding Robas"?!" Christien looked at his girlfriend in awe. "I wonder what happened after Mom and Dad left......"

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know....." She looked around the trailer. "I wasn't expecting a fully furnished trailer with electricity and all....I was thinking of a movie star trailer. It's like we're living on our own or something."

"It's what we wanted,right?" Christien smiled, though he was nervous inside.

"Yeah,I guess......but shouldn't we call our siblings or something?"

"Are you nuts?! They'll be here faster than we can hang up the phone! Let's just see what happens for now, okay? Besides, I think that guy Carlton knows me. Maybe he can tell us something about the past. Let's stay for now."

"Okay okay....." She settled on the couch. "I'll sleep on the couch...you can sleep in the bed,if you want to..."

"Oh no you're not. We can sleep in the same bed. it's not like we're going to do anything...."

_I can't sleep with him,whether we "do" anything or not! Rishid and Marik would have a cow!_ "No,Christien. It's wrong. I'll sleep on the couch." She replied.

"No,you sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch." Christien decided. "Besides, you've had a long day already."

"Right......well.....good night...."

"Good night......I love you,Victoria...."

"You too....." Victoria settled into the creaky bed, thinking about how the Ishtars might be feeling. _I know they're going to be disappointed in me,but I had to do this. It was more than just for Christien. As a Roba fan,I had to know........I also gotta know about Noa. I think I'll ask Mokuba about it later_. Her thoughts continued until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Espa sat silently after Jonathan went to bed. He hadn't gotten through their first year without Pryce's before his younger brother began to fall asleep. Now,his eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to remember what had happened. It had been so long since he'd thought about this that Espa found that he could just make out the sequence of events that brought them to Domino. Finally, the eldest Roba finished his tea, before going up to bed. He checked in on Jonathan, then Christien. _He's not back yet......I guess he decided to stay over at the Ishtars'. I'll call over in the morning._ Andy and Ej were still at Joey's, so he just went to his own room then.

Sitting on his bed, Espa pulled out an old keepsake box from his nightstand drawer. The things inside the box were all had left of his carnival life. Two cotton candy sticks (he couldn't remember who's they were.) , a letter from Carlton,asking him how he was,and his Jinzo card. He smiled,picking that up. He remembered the Carlton giving that to him........

* * *

_In the past_

"You're really leaving?! I can't believe Dad won't listen you guys!" Carlton brushed his long bangs out of his face. "Espa,this sucks."

"You're tellin' me. I hate Lorelai. She ruined everything!"

"I wish you didn't have to go...." The two boys were sitting by the manager's trailer,looking over duel monsters cards.

"I don't wanna go, but the Robas always stick together. Christien and Jon need me right now."

"Yeah.......I know.....Here,I got this for you." Carlton handed Espa a card. "It's Jinzo. He's pretty good, if you learn how to use him right."

"Jinzo......." Espa read the card aloud. "As long as this card remains face up on the field,Trap cards cannot be activated. Face up traps are also negated...." Wow! This is going to be awesome! Thank you,Carlton. I wish I had something to give you..."

"Don't worry about it." He stood up. "Well,I better get back to my schooling. I gave Jonathan the PO Box so you can write, okay?"

"Right....." Espa and Carlton hugged briefly. "Take care of yourself, Carl."

"You too,Espa." The manager's son went inside the trailer. That was the last time Espa was to see Carlton. He stood there for a long time, before hurrying to help get the rest of their things packed.

* * *

"Are we all going now?" Christien's eyes were round in worry. "Where are we going to go, Espa?"

"I'm not sure, Chris." He knelt, so that Christien could get on his back. "Whever we go, it better be warm. Autumn is on us already. Mom's due to have the baby soon."

"Another baby?" Christien questioned, as the Roba clan set out for the exit.

"Yeah. A new one. She's already named him Andrew." Jonathan told him. "I don't want anymore brothers. I want a little sister."

"A girl?! Why?" Christien asked him. "Girls are so gross." The seven-year-old scowled.

"Girls aren't too bad....." Espa told them both,thinking of Nora, whom he'd started to like. "You like Nora, don't you,Jon?"

"No way.....she's too......she makes too many rules in Simon Says!"

"Guys, keep it down, okay? People are starting bed down for the night." Marcia came to put an arm around Espa. "Do you want me to carry Chris?"

"I've got him." Espa assured her. He never resisted a chance to take care of his brothers. His parents did it so often.

"Alright. If he gets too heavy for you,let me know." She left to join her husband,as they exited the carnival gates, and entered the cold,outside world.


	9. Just Knowing

**

* * *

Chapter Nine-Just Knowing**

"Victoria...." Marik was in his sister's doorway, peering in, alarm rising. The grl hadn't come down for breakfast, and that had brought Marik upstairs, to see if she was ill. Instead, the startled Egyptian boy found her bedroom empty. "Rishid! Ishizu!" His elder siblings were at his side a moment later.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked in concern. It wasn't often Marik called to them with such distress in their own house.

"Victoria never came home last night." Marik replied,his eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear....." Ishizu then realized her brother was right. They'd left the door unlocked downstairs before they went to bed. Since it was summer time,Victoria didn't have much of a curfew.

"Perhaps she went home with Christien last night. With everything going on with the Robas, she probably wanted to act as moral support for them."

"Without calling to tell us? That is not like her." Rishid decided. "I will call over there and have her home in five minutes." He left to go downstairs to the phone. Marik and Ishizu followed, worry etched on both their faces.

* * *

Espa was having similar ideas, so when Rishid Ishtar called to inquire about Victoria, the psychic boy was startled. "N-no.....she's not here. Christien was supposed to be over there." Espa got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Was he? All we were told was that Christien asked Victoria to meet her in their play lot. That was the last time we saw her last night."

"Play lot? What play lot?" Espa's eyes narrowed. He knew nothing of a play lot his brothers had.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. The children have a play lot they call Egypt. KaibaCorp funded it."

"I see. Well then, I suppose that must be where they are then." Espa sighed. "Christien is a bit upset with me right now. I suppose he dragged Victoria into it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Rishid assured him. "She would have stayed with him regardless. Why not come over here, so that we may be able to go over there together?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I will have my brood ready in an hour if I can find Ej's shoes."

Espa hung up with the eldest Ishtar, and began the great shoe hunt of the day._ I can't believe Christien did that. He knows how worried the Ishtars get about Victoria. It's wrong. Ah well...what's done is done._ Espa had to snicker at that. His father used to say that to him all the time. He heard Ej and Andrew playing in their rooms,so he went to get them ready to go. Jonathan met him in the hall. "Hey."

"Espa, I know where they went." Jon looked absolutely horrified.

"Where are they,Jon?" Espa put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Visions were fairly new to both his younger brothers.

"They went to Sykesville on a train. They're there, Espa. At the carnival. "

Espa shook his head. "Alright. Help me find Ej's shoes. I'll tell Rishid and everyone when we get there." He went into the littles' rooms one bye one, and got them ready to go. As he helped Andrew get ready, he remembered several occasions when the Robas had been in a hurry. One time in particular stuck out. They'd been staying on the streets, when a new homeless shelter opened in Sykesville. The only problem was, it was first come first serve. Oh he remembered that day very clearly......

* * *

_"Hurry boys! The shelter opens in twenty minutes. We have to be there before the rush." Julius picked baby Andrew up gently. The baby was only a few weeks old when the shelter had announced it's reopening. "Once we get in there though, we have to all stay together, alright?"_

_"Daddy,can Jon and me share a cot? Other peoples will want to sleep too." Christien,now eight,asked softly._

_"Jon and I. And of course you can." Marcia told him. She smiled. All of her boys were such good sports about everything. "Come on now. Espa, help your brother, okay?"_

_"Yes,Mom." Espa grabbed Christien's hand and the five Robas ran across the street and continued to the shelter. He felt for his Jinzo card that he vowed would help his family in some way. The eldest Roba brother had already won thirty dollars from dueling contests. His parents didn't know anything about that yet. He was saving it in case of an emergency. And Espa knew one would come up. He could see far into the future._

_"Espa,come on! Stop daydreaming!" Jonathan pulled his brother into the smoke thick confines of the shelter. He watched as each of it's occupants were signed in and given bedding. When the Robas were up, the attendant frowned._

_"What's the matter? Never seen a big family before?" Julius demanded._

_"Well, we're not supposed to house families over four occupants..." The attendant replied sheepishly._

_"But autumn is coming! My sons will catch a deathly cold....." Marcia began to plead._

_"Okay okay...don't bust a gut,lady. If two of your sons will share a cot, and you can put the baby with one of y ou, this might work."_

_"Right." Julius replied. "We can do that." He took their bedding supplies, and walked away, muttering. "This is only temporary,guys. I'm going to apply for a job tomorrow. At least then I can I afford some tents for the camping area. That would be better than this dump."_

_"Calm down,Julius. Let us just get through this month,then we can worry about what's next." Marcia soothed._

_"Yes." Espa agreed. "Jon,Chris and I can help you save money,Dad."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're just children." Marcia replied,but she smoothed Espa's hair. "You let your father and I worry about that, okay?"_

_Espa pretended to agree, but he'd already spotted some other boys his age who were playing the card game he loved so much. "Come on,Christien,Jon. Let's go make friends with our neighbors, okay?"_

_"Right!" His brothers were ever loyal to him, and never questioned his judgement. They knew what Espa would do, and they were fascinated with his dueling technique. "Espa, will the dream fairy find us here?" Christien wanted to know._

_"Of course, and she'll make anything you want to happen happen." Espa replied. The dream fairy was a new thing with Christien. Jon had made her up,to keep Christien from having nightmares at night. He put an arm around his brothers' shoulders. "Okay guys, let's go work on making friends." And money, he added silently to himself. I have to make some more money. There's a year left before I'll need it......_


	10. Two Famlies Unite

**Chapter Ten-Two Famlies Unite**

_A year later, the Robas were seven in number. The baby of the family was born shortly after they moved into their first trailer in Domino City. Espa had been reluctant to welcome the baby,informally named Little Espa,into the family. His mother and father weren't exactly financially stable. He worried that the state or county would take all five of them away from their parents. However,every time he tried to express this to his mom, she'd wave him off. "Children," she'd say,"money is not for you to worry about. Your father and I will manage." If only his mother had known what he had. Espa had tried to tell them both of his visions. Espa saw everyhing from his earlier visions unfolding. Maybe not exactly how he'd seen it,but pretty close._

_The first sign that their worse nightmares were about to become reality was the time,right after they moved into their first house, when his father came home from work in real pain. He waved it off, as he always did,but this time, it was fatal. Just a few days shy of Espa's thirteenth birthday,Julius Roba died of a heart attack. It was a sad time for the Robas, but even sadder for Marcia, who was now expected to raise all five boys alone. Espa eventually started missing school,so that his mother could go to work, and he could take care of Little Espa and Andrew. Jonathan and Christien, who were still young,tried to help him, but Espa wouldn't have it. Yet,he knew their help would be needed soon enough........_

* * *

Espa knocked on the Ishtars' door, his heart pounding. He was worried about his brother, and his brother's girlfriend. He wondered how Christien got the money for the train to begin with! When Rishid answered the door with similar look of worry, he smiled sympathetically. "I'm worried too, but now I have the solution for you. I know where they're going."

"Do you? Please, Espa. Come in." Rishid held the door open for the Robas, and they walked in. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, no thank you." Espa shook his head, setting Ej down on the floor. " My brother and Victoria are headed to Sykesville. "

"Sykesville?!" Marik's eyes widened. "What in the name of heaven are they hoping to find there?!"

"Answers, I suppose....." Espa replied quietly. "My parents originated in Sykesville." He hung his head, with a sigh. "I should've just told Christien the truth.."

"I'm sure your intentions were good, Espa." Marik soothed. "But we cannot just let them go alone. We must go after them, in case something bad happens."

"I don't think anything will...." Jonathan spoke up quietly. He'd come to know the Ishtars well because of Christien's ties to Victoria, but he still never talked to them much. "But I wouldn't mind seeing the old carnival again, and Andrew and Ej have never seen it."

"I'd have perferred they never did, but oh well....." Espa sighed again, as Andrew picked up a magazine. "Don't tear that,Andy...."

"I won't." Andrew replied softly, as he flipped through it. "ooh...Brover, wook. Pyrmids!" It was a magazine of Egyptology that Ishizu had gotten Victoria into.

"I see....." He smiled. "He adores Victoria to the point that he likes almost everything she likes." He said this to her siblings, who smiled.

"From what we understand, Victoria loves your brothers just as much. " Ishizu said. "We should probably leave soon, to try and get the afternoon train."

"You're right." Espa replied. "I hate to ask this, but do you have a banana,or anything for my younger brothers to snack on on the way?"

"Of course. Would you like them chopped?" Ishizu asked, glad to be able to help someone who was helping them.

"Into small peices. Ej and Andy have to go in their car seats." Espa told her. He had borrowed Joey's old van. Actually, Joey was going to be giving it to him for free at the end of the month, for his birthday.

Ishizu nodded. "Of course. It will just take me a moment to prepare their snacks, then we can go."

Espa nodded his thanks. "Jon, help me get them settled in their seats okay?" He picked Ej up. "Come on, E....we're going to go find your crazy brother." He and his brothers walked back out again, leaving Marik and Rishid to stare after them.

"I hope those two are okay...." Marik said softly. He disliked that Victoria had runaway with Christien. They were too young to be left alone together for a long time. There was no telling what sort of trouble they could get into.

"I'm sure they're both fine,My brother." Rishid soothed. "And soon,we'll know for sure." He headed for the door, as Ishizu returned to the living room with two ziplock bags of fruit for the little Robas. "They're waiting for us outside." He told her, as he opened the door.

"Alright. Marik, if you would just make sure Victoria's cat has enough food..." Her brother nodded, and went to replenish the animal's food, before the three went out to the van. The three Ishtars situated themselves around the two carseats, before Espa pulled out, heading for the train station.


	11. For the Love of the Robas

**Chapter Eleven-For the Love of the Robas......**

"We should really call Espa...." Nora looked over at her old friend Carlton.  
"He's got to be worried sick about his brother..." The two carnival managers were preparing for a long afternoon of customers and performances. "And who is that girl? She is definitely not his sister...."

"I think I heard him say she was his girlfriend...." Carlton smiled down at Nora now.

"What?"

"Nora, do you know the back story on Marcia and Julius Roba?" Carlton asked now, as he settled on top of his desk with a bag of cotton candy.

"Not that I remember if I did. It's been too long. "She looked up at him curiously, her lavender eyes round in curiosity as she twirled her raven hair around a finger. "I do remember that Espa was starting to like me....."

"Please. Espa didn't like you. He liked Helene. But that cheeky wench never even knew." Carlton smiled in amusement. "Espa thought you were a pretty good friend though." He shook his head. "Anyway......it's said that Marcia Roba met Julius right here at this very carnival when she was a little younger than Madison."

"Really? Awesome........" Nora pulled up a stool, and continued to sort tickets. "What happened?"

"Well, they fell in love a month later, and Marcia moved here. Father raised her, after her parents gave up the rights to her. Julius was the only person who could really get through to her. When Julius turned eighteen, he asked Marcia to marry him. Shortly after that, she had Espa."

"Wow.......That's so romantic. I'd leave my family for a guy any day." Nora smiled dreamily. "Do you think that's what Espa's brother and this girl are doing?"

"I don't think so. I think they're looking for answers. He has to be the middle brother, Christien though. Jonathan and Espa were about the same height."

"What answers?" Nora wanted to know. However, there was a knock on Carlton's door before he could reply.

"Come in." Carlton called. He smiled when Christien and his girlfriend walked. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, yeah....but we were wondering if we could work a little bit..."

"Oh! Of course you can,Tommy. Let's see what we've got available..." Carlton walked over to his booking notes. "Hmm.....Do either of you take gymnastics?"

"I used to......" Christien's girlfriend replied. "But it was a very long time ago."

"I'm pretty athletic,so I could probably learn something..." Christien spoke up.

"Alright then. How would you two like to be our aeral acrobats on the trapeze?

"Well......" Christien began, looking at Victoria worriedly. "She's got a bit of a....."

"Sure we'd love it!!" Victoria interrupted him. She smiled reassuringly. "Come on,Tommy. It'll be great!"

Christien gave her a warning look. He knew her well enough to know when a potential problem with her visions was inevitable. "Are you sure?" He asked her carefully.

"Yeah......." Victoria replied,determined to prove to herself that her fear of heights was self-induced.

"Well,then! Let's take you over to the tent for a couple of run throughs, alright?" Nora spoke up now. She'd sensed the tension between Christien and his girlfriend.

"Right." Christien muttered,as he took Tori's hand in his. _What kind of game is she trying to play? She knows she's terrified of heights! _"Can I have a moment alone with my sister, Carlton?"

"Of course...." Carlton walked on ahead out of the trailer,pulling Nora behind him.

* * *

"Are you mad?!" Christien asked the minute the door closed. "You know you're afraid of heights!"

"Look,"Tommy". I'm afraid of heights, but I trust you. More over,I trust myself to know what I can,and cannot overcome." Victoria spat back. "I'm doing this for you,Christien."

"You always say that to me......and to my brothers. "I'm doing this for you." Why don't you ever do anything for you? If you don't want to do this......" Christien was stopped short by a vision. "Oh my.........." His eyes widened, as he stepped back. "Victoria........t-they met here......"

"They?" Victoria took his hand. "You mean your parents, don't you?"

"Yeah......." Christien came back to the present. "They were like us,Tori. Their parents didn't approve of their devotion to each other so young. Doesn't that sound like Espa and Marik?"

She giggled now. "Oh yeah........" She let him pull her close to him. "I'd do anything to help you. The high trapese included."

"Oh Tori......." Christien smiled,holding her close. "You're the loyalist friend I've ever had....we...ever had. My brothers and me...." He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I got you in the middle of this...."

"Don't be....I would've followed you anywhere. Now,let's go to work,Christien. Eventually, we'll tell Carlton the truth,right?"

"Right." Slowly, the couple left the trailer to begin their first lessons in acrobatics.


	12. An Act Gone Awry

**Chapter Twleve-An Act Gone Awry**

Espa,Jon,their little brothers and the Ishtars arrived at the carnival in the early evening hours, just as the night's patrons were massing. Espa blinked at the size of the carnival. "Wow....." He held on to Ej tightly, before they all continued.

"How are we going to find them with all these people,Big Brother?" Jonathan wanted to know. He couldn't remember the carnival being this big. "Was it always this big?"

"No.....it wasn't." Espa replied. He didn't have an answer for his brother's first question though. Christien and Victoria could easily be any number of places. He turned to the Ishtars now. "It was never this big...." He told them,by way of apologizing.

"Nevermind." Marik replied with a determined smile. "We will find them."

"Perhaps someone has seen them...." Ishizu suggested,as she looked around. "We know they're here."

"Espa! Look!" Jonathan moved ahead excitedly,pointing ahead. "It's Madame Leota!" He grinned broadly,remembering the long summer afternoons spent with the fortune teller.

"Maybe she's seen Chris. Let's go." Espa wished he could share his brother's enthusiasm of being back to their roots, but he couldn't. Not with everything that'd happened. Not knowing that their past had driven Christien to run away from him. He led the way over to the elder woman.

* * *

"Well now! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,Espa Roba!" The woman smiled warmly. "It's been a long time."

"It has....." Espa began, but Jonathan interrupted him.

"Have you seen my brother, Christien?" He asked eagerly.

"Why, yes,I have. Although, he seems to have changed his name here. Look how big you've gotten,Jon! How old are you now? Fifteen?"

"Yep!" Jonathan smiled. "You're looking good too,Madame." He'd called her that for as long as he could remember.

"Your brother and his girlfriend are in the main tent. They're the main attractions tonight." Leota told Espa now.

"Main attractions? What do you mean?" Marik wanted to know. "That girl is my sister, Victoria." The Egyptian boy had followed with his own siblings behind him.

"They're going to perform on the trapese together tonight. It's quite an act they've put together too."

"Trapese?! Tori's terrified of heights!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Oh dear......" Rishid frowned in worry. "We must see if we can talk her out of it."

"A daunting task, if Christien is involved." Ishizu commented with a frown. "If you will be so kind,Madame Leota....where is this tent?"

"Why,just over the hill, beside the old ferris wheel." Leota pointed. She then glanced at Espa,as Jonathan led their two younger brothers after the Ishtars. "You are greatly troubled,Espa. Come in and sit. We will talk."

"I can't right now. I have to get Christien back....." Espa replied slowly. "It was very nice to see you again, Madame Leota."

"Alright then. Let me just tell you one thing then."

"Yes?" Espa kept an eye on which direction Jon went, as he listened.

"There will be more darkness in the distant future. An old enemy will return." The fortune teller returned to her tent now, and greeted her waiting clients.

Espa shivered at her words. "An old enemy.......?" He raced off to his brothers.

* * *

"Nice.......beautiful release,Madison!" Franklin smiled. He was the aerial acrobatics coach.

"Y-yeah...." Victoria tried hard not to look down at the floor below. "T-thanks...."

"Is she okay up there?" Franklin asked Christien.

The middle Roba shook his head. "We need a break......."

"Come on down then."

Victoria was more than happy to oblige, and she did. Christien took her into his arms,and she buried her face in his neck. "I.....I don't think I can do this...."

"Yes you can.....it'll be one shot tonight. Just don't look down next time." Christien said softly, He held her close. "Come on. Let's go rest in the trailer, okay?"

"R-right....." His girlfriend swallowed hard.

Christien led the way out of the tent, and up the path to the trailer.

"Christien Thomas!"

Christien turned around, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "E-espa! What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?!" Espa demanded angrily. His stare was piercing.

"Please, let us go somewhere and talk about this calmly, Espa." Ishizu spoke up. She'd seen Victoria's face, and knew the children were caught off guard. She was just as upset with Victoria as Espa was with his brother, but she felt a little discretion was necessary.

"W-we have a trailer...." Victoria ventured finally.

"A trailer?" Espa repeated. "Okay. Let's go." He grabbed Christien's arm, and they all went into the trailer.

* * *

"I still can't believe you'd do this,Christien! Do you realize how dangerous this could've been?! And what's more, you put Tori in danger!"

"I put myself in danger." Victoria interrupted. "Christien has been protecting me this whole time."

Espa sighed. "Be that as it may, you two acted selfishly, and thoughtlessly. Chris,I know you're mad at me, and I understand why. However, you had no right to put Victoria in the middle of our family problems. I've told you that thousands of times."

"You understand nothing, Espa!" Christien exploded. "You and Jonathan have all those memories of Mom and Dad. You and Jon have the memories of this place. What does that give me?! Nothing! Yeah,I can very vaguely recall the shelters, the trailer park. But I had no memories of this place until I came! And since you two can share them,I shared with Victoria,because she is loyal to us, Espa! She _is_ a Roba, as far as I'm concerned!" He fumed silently after that, glaring at his elder brother. "I know something happened here that you don't want me to know, Espa, but unfortunately, I won't leave until you _do_ tell me."

"Chris......." Victoria moved to sit beside her best friend, but Marik began his own vent then.

"And as for you,Victoria. You should have called or left a note. We worry about you when you just suddenly take off." There was a mixture of anger and relief in the Egyptian boy's voice. "I don't approve of this trapese act either."

"Well, that's an obligation." Christien told him now. He was more subdued now, as he looked over at Marik and his siblings. "Don't be mad at Victoria, Marik. I told her not to call. I wanted us to have some time away."

"That may be. However, it was irresponsible for both of you to pull this stunt." Marik told him quietly. "I would rather not see Victoria on the trapese...."

"Well, you're going to." Victoria told him now, surprising herself. "It's thrilling up there, Marik."

"Victoria, do not be foolish. It's a very dangerous act." Rishid said now, his eyes narrowed.

"Rishid, I can handle it." She turned at sound of someone knocking on their door. "That'll be Nora."

"It must be curtain time!" Christien grinned at Victoria. "Are you going to be okay? Seriously now...."

"I'll be fine. Let's just go." The young pair left the trailer before anyone could stop them.

* * *

By the time the elders got to the tent, Christien and Victoria were already preparing to begin their act. Espa watched with worry. "Something feels off....." He whispered to Jonathan.

"I know...." Jon had his two younger brothers close to him. Ej was on his back, and Andrew was clinging to his hand,whining about wanting to ride rides.

"Pwease?"

"Later, okay. I promise." Jonathan told him. He watched them prepare for their act. "They better be careful."

Espa nodded,gripping Jon's free hand. "Yes...."

"Victoria, please reconsider!" Marik called up, as Victoria ascended the ladder to the platform.

"It's too late. I have to do this....." Victoria replied. She stepped on to the platform,her eyes focused across the length at Christien on the other side. He nodded to her, as they both took their swings in their hands. She gripped hers tightly,as she climbed into it, and sat down,prepared to go out to Christien. She looked across at him. "Whenever you're ready......"

"Okay. Here we go." Christien left the platform, and so did she. They met in the middle, and he gripped her wrists firmly as they swung back. On the second round,Christien swung out to her, and was almost there, when there was a loud snap.

"Christien!!" Five people screamed at once, as the middle Roba fell fast and hard.

Victoria looked down in horror. "Chris.......no!" She got herself to the platform on her side. She felt dizzy and weak. "Gods.....no....don't you dare die on me....." She couldn't make herself take the ladder down to him though. She looked below again. "Christien!!! Can you hear me?!" She saw doctors, and the Robas gathering around him. "Chris!!! on. I'll help you down." It was Marik who slid beside her. "Give me your hand."

She took it, and they carefully made their way down to the floor again. He hugged her close. "M-marik....is he.....?"

"I don't know. He might be seriously hurt though." The words were barely out of Marik's mouth before Victoria ran over to the Robas. Marik looked at his siblings. "This doesn't look good....."

"Poor Espa , we should go and see if he needs anything." Ishizu suggested, looking sad.So the three Ishtars joined their sister and the remaining Robas,as they watched Christien be loaded on to a mini truck, and out to the infirmary.


	13. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter Thirteen-The Truth Revealed**

_"Espa....." Marcia shook her son gently,as she glanced towards the front door. Her suitcases were packed with very little._

_"Mom?" Espa sat up,rubbing his eyes. "Is Andrew sick again?" He saw her rather anxious expression._

_"No....Andy's fine." She smiled,somewhat sadly._

_"Then what is it?" Espa glanced at his clock,groaning. It was only a quarter to three in the morning._

_"I'm......going to need you to be very strong for me,Espa." Marcia said softly. "I'm.....going to find help for us. It might be a while before I come back."_

_"Take us with you...." Espa said now, getting out of bed,and moving to go wake Jonathan._

_"No. Espa,I can't. We're out of money, and if I take you with me,they might take you away with me and separate you. I want you to stay here." She smiled sadly,touching Espa's cheek. "Please, take care of them, Espa."_

_"I....will...." Espa said, choking up. It was exactly as he'd seen in his visions long ago. His mother was walking out on them. He watched her walk out of his room. A few seconds later, the door slammed. Espa sat on the edge of his bed,trying hard not to cry. There was no use in it. He had to be the big brother. He had to be strong for them all. As he was finally composing himself, he heard baby Espa Jakkob in his crib, crying. Andrew's own crying followed. He sighed, and went down the hall. With both of his little brothers in his arms, he let himself cry,certain he would fail his brothers,just like their mother had._

* * *

"Christien, can you hear me??" Espa took his younger brother's hand in his. The Robas and the Ishtars were at a nearby medical facility. Christien still wasn't awake._ Come back to us. I'm sorry I yelled at you......._

"Chris.....please......" Victoria sobbed softly on the boy's other side,clinging to his hand. "You're not supposed to be here,I am!"

"Don't say that...." Jon reprimanded. "Neither of you should've been up there in the first place."

"That's true, but you can't change what has already been." Rishid said softly. He put a comforting hand on Victoria's shoulder. "All you can do is pray that he is alright. "

"He'll get up. He has to." Espa said through clenched teeth. When Christien remained still, he screamed in fury. "YOU HEARD ME,CHRISTIEN THOMAS,GET UP!!!!!" The eldest Roba broke into sobs of sorrow now,burying his face in Christien's blankets.

"Big brother.........." Christien's sleepy voice was barely audible over Tori and Espa's sobbing. He moved his hand,and touched Espa's hair. "Espa........it's okay...I'm here....."

"C-christien........oh thank God!" Espa's sobs turned into a joyous torrent of tears,as he hugged his brother tightly.

"W-what happened?!"

"Y-you fell,Christien....in the middle of the act...." Victoria hugged her friend tightly. I was so scared. I t hought I was going to lose you...." She too,was crying hard. She felt Christien tighten her grip on her.

"I couldn't leave you....." Christien replied softly,stroking her hair. "I love you too much......" He reached out an arm to hug his little brothers too. "I love all of you so much...."

Jonathan glared at him now. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!!"

"I'm s-sorry..." Christien replied,hugging Jonathan even tighter. He and Espa were close, but his bond with Jonathan was even more powerful. He looked up at his eldest brother then. "I still want answers...."

Espa sighed. "I know you do." He hung his head. "Alright." He tried to think of how to answer his brother's questions. Could he get away without telling him about why they had left Pryce's? He doubted it. "I guess I'll start with why we had to leave."

Christien nodded, as Victoria situated herself beside him on the bed. "Okay."

"We were forced to leave after trying to protect you. Lorelai Butler set up a trap that forced us to use all the psychic powers we had to keep you from being hurt. Jonathan doesn't remember it because Dad actually wiped his memory of the whole thing. I was supposed to be wiped too,but Mom didn't want him to. She was afraid Lorelai would come after us again,even if we did leave." Espa sighed deeply. "And she did. I don't think she was looking for a carnival act though."

"Why was she coming after me though?! I was only what,six?"

"Seven......" Espa corrected vaguely. "Christien, you're actually a stronger psychic than the rest of us."

"Whoa........really?" Christien hadn't expected that one. He hardly ever used his psychic powers at all.

"Yep. Why do you think I worry when you get mad?" Espa asked him. "At any rate, Lyle didn't believe us when we tried to explain our actions. So,we had to leave. Mom was afraid Lorelai might do worse to you if we didn't."

"Holy canole..." Jon breathed. "We had to leave just to save Christien.....that sucks! Wait until I see that Lorelai again!"

Christien shook his head. "Don't worry over it, Jon. It's not worth it." He was staring at Espa thoughtfully. "You knew we'd be alone, didn't you?"

"Yeah....but I didn't tell you guys because you and Jonathan were both still young when I first began to see everything." Espa took Christien's hand. "I wanted to protect you from the truth because I couldn't stand to see you hurt the way you did when you realized she wouldn't come back. Once you got over that......" He sighed. "I'm sorry,little brother...."

"It's okay, Espa. I think if I had been you, I wouldn't have told me either." He smiled now, looking around. "Besides, Espa......look what we DO have. I've got the best friend and girl friend anyone could want, I got four brothers who love me. You've got four brothers who love you,and you've got a pretty tight circle of friends too. We don't need her. Not anymore."

Espa looked around at his other siblings. Even Ej and Andrew were nodding in agreement. "Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah! She left us, remember? We don't need her. We have the best brother in the whole world who's ten times better than anyone!" Jonathan replied,as he snuggled Andrew close to him.

"Hey.......Marik and Rishid are pretty good too!" Victoria piped up.

"Yeah? Well,Espa's better." Jon stuck his tongue out at Tori, and everyone laughed. This was an old argument that had started between them months ago.

"Alright, let's not get into that again...." Ishizu said softly, but she was smiling in amusement,as were Rishid and Marik. "Each of you love your brothers equally,as much as the other person."

"Can I get up now, Espa? I hate laying around all day." Christien shifted, and Ej whimpered. The baby had fallen asleep on his lap. on,buddy. Big brother's gotta get up...."

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty hard fall...." Jonathan asked his younger brother,removing Ej from his lap.

"It hurts a little, but I'll be okay." Christien replied firmly. "I wanna get out of here, and go home."

* * *

_Dear Marcia,_

_I'd call you Mom,but that title doesn't seem to fit you anymore. Upon talking to the others,we've decided not to let you return. If you do try and contact us again,we'll just have a restraining order put on you. See, the thing is,I saw all this happen,and even when I tried to tell you, you denied me. Well, it pays to play,doesn't it,"Mother"?_

_Christien wanted to thank you for rescuing him that night at the carnival. That's all he had to thank you for. I don't blame him,really. He barely remembers you. My memory of you is fading too,and I'm really glad. No one needs a memory about a mother who deserted her children,regardless the reasons,or how valid. So I hope you understand when I emphasis: DO NOT CALL OR CONTACT Us._

_Sincerely,_

_Espa L. Roba_

Espa folded the letter, and put it in the envelope. Four days had passed since the massive group of friends had returned to Domino. Considering all that had occurred,both Marik and Espa had agreed not to punish the young friends, as long as they never pulled a stunt like that again. He looked out his window now, and smiled. "Pull!" He called out, and watched Victoria go flying toward the vel-cro board he and his brother had built. He laughed at her reaction.

"ESPA! Don't do that!" Jonathan called, but he was laughing. Espa shook his head at the crazy friends now, and smiled. _Everything is going to be okay now. I know it. When you've got friends like we Robas have, no one loses_. Espa smiled again,and put the letter in the mailbox,before going to make lunch.

**(A/n:It's all over,people. I hope you enjoyed this,I sure did. It takes a lot to be able to write a past type fic when you've got almost nothing to go on!)**


End file.
